In the related art, a door lock control device in which, in a case in which an occupant is not inside a vehicle cabin of a vehicle and a power supply of the vehicle is in an on state, an occupant present outside the vehicle is notified that the occupant has forgotten to turn off the power supply of the vehicle when a touch operation with respect to a lock sensor is performed by the occupant present outside the vehicle is known (for example, see Patent Literature 1).